This invention relates generally to games and more particularly relates to a football game closely simulating a conventional football game and requiring the exercise of considerable physical and mental skill.
The game of football has, progressively over the past several years, greatly increased in popularity and appeal. This appeal is not limited to direct participation as a player or to passive participation as a spectator. The appeal of football to large segments of our population extends additionally to active participation in simulated football games.
Many people who are unable to participate as a player, but who desire to do more than inactively watch a football game, find great pleasure in participating in the simulated football games that are currently available. The closer and more accurately the game simulates conventional football, the more enjoyable the game becomes. One disadvantage of many of the current simulated football games is that they rely either solely on chance, leaving no skill to be exercised by the player, or they rely on a combination of chance and mental skills. Current simulated games use vibrators, dice, cards, spinners or even computers and similar devices which take away much of the direct competition between the skills of the players. Results in such games are often predetermined and then stored in a computer, on printed cards or on other storage devices.
There is therefore a need for a simulated football game which can permit a contest of physical and mental skill between two or more players because conventional football is a contest in part between physical skills. Such a game would advantageously permit direct physical competition by the participants and would encourage the development and improvement of skills which would aid a player in defeating his opponent.